


Captured

by scerek



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bottom Scott McCall, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slavery, Top Derek Hale, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get used to it," Derek spat at him, "This is your life now."</p><p>He smashed their lips together to emphasize his point. He could taste the strong flavor of wine on the man's tongue. So, he was a lush, not surprising. Derek was a foul human being and Scott was fated to spend the rest of his days with this man as his unwilling slave and personal whore.</p><p>(Trojan War AU! Derek is the Greek hero Achilles and Scott is the captured Briseis, who has been given to Derek as a personal concubine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> It's Myth Wednesday. Boy was this a long one. Usually when I hear "myth", I immediately think Greek mythology. Since Achilles and Briseis is one love story I knew of, I decided to go with that because the other one was Persophone/Hades and that one has already been done. (Thanks pocketlass >;/)
> 
> I'll be honest, I did work hard on this, but I can't guarantee you I got the dialogue all that correct since it's not even Greek and my "Hollywood Greek" speak is limited to a few episodes of Sparatacus and the movie Troy.
> 
> Whatever, I'm actually kind of proud of this one. So please! Read, comment, kudo me. Show me some love.

Scott let out a shaky breath as the men who had him in binds roughly shoved him forward. The air was hot and dry and Scott was incredibly thirsty. Those savages had taken him within the night and kept him tied to a post with no food or water until they were done disposing of his family and his people.

Scott began to feel a lump in his throat as images of blood and death flashed through his mind. They had killed his mother and father right before his eyes. Their heads were cut off and their blood had splattered over the stone floor as Scott cried out for the soldiers to cease their terror. These people were vile and barbaric. Scott knew that he would be killed soon. It was only a matter of time, so he had to resign himself to his inevitable fate.

Scott cried out when one of the men whipped him with a thick rope that would no doubt leave a large, purple welt over his back.

"Keep moving, you worthless slug," the man spat at him. The other man grabbed his arm in a tight vice as he practically dragged Scott through the campsite where all of the soldiers were currently reviewing through their haul that they had got from Scott's village. Silverware and gold jewelry and various other trinkets had been stolen from Scott's home and it was only a reminder of how disrespected Scott's family had been. They all happily spat on the grave of his people, tossing their slaughtered bodies into a pile before lighting them ablaze.

His throat became hot with bile as he was ready to spill whatever contents he had in his stomach as the men he passed had all whistled at him, lewdly grabbing their crotches in his direction and talking about the things they'd do to him and his mouth.

Would these men force themselves on him before killing him? He certainly wouldn't put it past them to perform such a wicked act.

The one who had him by his arm—he heard one of the soldiers refer to him as "Boyd"—had directed him to a large tent, larger than the rest.

"Come on, whore," said the other guard, waving a hand at the tent, "You're in here."

Scott growled at him. "How dare you refer to me in such a disrespectful manner! I am the son of a High Priestess!"

The guard narrowed his eyes at him before he backhanding him over his cheek, drawing blood.

Scott heaved at the pain before Boyd tightened his grip on his arm and shoved him inside the tent.

The tent was pretty much an uncivilized version of a house. There was a rickety table and stool placed uncaringly next to each other, a small tarp that housed a small tub for bathing. Beyond that was the bed chambers, which was just a bunch of animal fur stacked together. It was definitely lowly to what Scott was used to.

The guard whacked him again. "Let's go, you dog!" he growled as he pulled Scott to a post by the bed chambers where his arms were untied and then retied around the post.

With a cruel, arrogant smirk, the guard looked down at him and said, "Master Derek will be very pleased to see you in his quarters."

"Hurry, Jackson!" called Boyd.

Jackson walked away, chuckling evilly as he and Boyd left Scott to himself, completely left in the dark of his fate.

Hours later, the air began to sink to a lower temperture as the sun went down and Scott was starting to tremble. Scott suddenly heard a rustling sound outside.

"Who is there?" Scott called out. "Show yourself!"

A tall man, skin like marble and hair blacker than the night sky entered the tent. This had to be Derek. Suddenly, Scott's eyes widened when he remembered the same scowling face and thick brows that had killed his parents right in front of his eyes. This was the man who took everything away from him. The man looked down at Scott, seemingly unimpressed with the sight which angered Scott. He was in no place to look down upon someone of nobility like Scott.

"So," the man had said, finally, "Jackson brought me a concubine?"

Scott's mouth dropped. He was absolutely scandalized by such a term. "I am not your concubine, you beast! How dare you refer to me as such!"

Derek let out a belly laugh. It was so arrogant, _he_ was so arrogant. The man walked over and grabbed his chin roughly between his fingers and held it close to his face.

"Get used to it," Derek spat at him, "This is your life now."

He smashed their lips together to emphasize his point. He could taste the strong flavor of wine on the man's tongue. So, he was a lush, not surprising. Derek was a foul human being and Scott was fated to spend the rest of his days with this man as his unwilling slave and personal whore.

Scott was kept by Derek's side during the night. Derek had slept soundly, but not before he touched himself in front of Scott, . He was a lech and a terrible excuse for a man. He hated him so.

The first night was rough. The position he was in made it difficult for Scott to sleep and the twine that kept his hands bound together behind his back painfully rubbed his wrists, so he spent most of the night crying silent tears as he pulled out fond memories from his family and his people from the corridors of his mind.

He would never know comfort or love anymore. He would only know Derek, a beacon of cruelty and malice. There was no future for him now. He could only wish that the gods would show mercy to him and end his life as soon as possible.

Derek had left for the morning, probably to map out their next attack, leaving Scott alone. The dry climate was beginning to take a toll on him and since he had nowhere to go, he had to bare it. Derek had returned hours later into the day, unlinking his cufflings as he looked over at his captive, before promptly ignoring him once again.

Derek grabbed the bag of water that was hanging on a hook by the entrance and took a big gulp. Scott tried his best to ignore the sounds of his stomach growling angrily at him or the dryness of his lips and tongue that so desperately desired a drink.

He must have been breathing louder than he realized because Derek turned his gaze towards him and smirked. "Thirsty?"

"Curse you!"

Derek chuckled as he walked over with the bag and tossed it onto Scott's lap. He stared at it hungrily, but he made no motion as Derek unbound his wrists to allow him a drink. He hovered over him, waiting for the young prince to make a move.

"Well, go on," he ordered.

But Scott defiantly turned his head away. "I would never accept anything from you."

Derek huffed in annoyance. He snatched the bag and promptly splashed some water over Scott's face. Scott was taken by surprise by the cold, wet feeling and he growled angrily at him. "Cruel bastard!"

"I was being polite," Derek shot back, "But it seems you prefer to remain petulant."

"I would rather die than accept an offering from the likes of you. You are a vile man. A murderer." His eyes saw red. He hated this man for everything he's done and stood for. "You killed my family."

But Derek just shrugged. "Casualties are inevitable."

"My people were innocent," Scott yelled. "They did not deserve their fates."

"Your people started this war," Derek replied, "I am only doing what is asked of me."

Scott scoffed at him, instead he continued to rub at the rawness of his wrists. He licked his lips, tasting whatever remnants of the water that was left on his face. Derek looked incredibly smug at the action and if he was more hydrated, he would've spat on his face.

Derek squatted down to his level, looking him dead in the eye as he trailed a finger over his bare thigh. Scott shuddered at the action, inching away slightly. Derek stood up and walked over to the small table where he had a few strips of meat and some fruit.

"You need to eat," he said as he picked up a few strips of the meat and an apple before walking towards his captive, holding it out to him. "Eat. Right now."

Scott shook his head. "Never."

Derek snorted. "So you've resigned yourself to starvation. What is your plan? Deny yourself sustenance until death?"

"I will be with my family, under the protective eyes of the gods if I do," Scott stated.

"The gods cannot protect you," Derek smirked cruelly, "The gods will not save you from the hellish future I have for you." He stood up tall, towering over him like the tyrant he was. "I will condemn you to a life misery and deny you the satisfaction of death . . . That is, unless you choose to comply and eat the food I have so graciously offered you."

Scott moved his eyes darted his eyes to the man. He looked serious. Could he truly keep him alive for so long? Long enough to make him beg for the mercy of death but never grant him such a luxury?

 _Fine_ , Scott thought to himself. _I shall indulge him if that is what he wants_.

Having given up on the charade, Scott picked up a strip of meat and stuffed it into his mouth, washing it down with a sip of water before moving on to another piece. The taste of the meat was heavenly, and coolness of the water felt so amazing against his raw throat. His stomach was now churning happily at finally being taken care of, but it did make Scott wonder why the man even cared so much about his nourishment.

Nevertheless, it was good to have a small meal inside him after being a prisoner and treated like filth for so long.

"Th-thank you," Scott said tentatively. He was a nobleman, after all. His teachings always had him showing the upmost respect and politeness. Even to brutes like Derek.

Derek did not respond to him, instead he continued removing his armor until he was stark naked in front of Scott, making the young prince blush madly and turning away. Such a shameless man to reveal himself in front of someone of high lineage. Was there no end to his disrespect?

He averted his eyes to anywhere but the naked man, who was currently wrapping a cloth around his hips, thankfully. His eyes then fell on to the ropes that bound his feet together. Moving his legs would only serve to scratch the tight binds roughly against his ankles, angry, red marks prominent and skin beginning to peel.

He contemplated removing them while his wrists were unbound for the time being, but Derek would surely catch wind of any funny business.

As if reading his mind, the warrior turned to him over his shoulder and said, "Don't even think about it."

"Bastard," Scott whispered under his breath as he finished off his apple.

"You flatter me, whore," Derek replied snarkily.

The young prince curled his lip in a snarl. Honestly, the innocent and demure look of purity all over the boy prevented Derek from ever being intimidated by him. No man has ever intimidated Derek, and certainly this boy wasn't going to be the first.

"Do not call me a whore," Scott spat out icily.

"What shall I call you then?" Derek shot back, "Animal? Dog? A bitch, perhaps?"

"I am the son of a High Priestess for the god Apollo. I come from a noble family of good men."

Derek wasn't impressed. If anything, he just looked more annoyed. "You _were_ the son of a High Priestess. You _came_ from a noble family. Not anymore. Your family is dead and the god Apollo cannot save you. As I have said before, this is your life now. You are my slave and you will obey me."

"I am never going to be your slave!" Scott screamed. "I will never bow down to you or bend over your chambers like some common whore!"

Derek grinned, baring his teeth. "You have no choice in the matter."

Scott looked at him, eyes watering, but showing nothing but pure rage and hatred. "I pray that the gods curse you and your family."

But Derek wasn't fazed. "Well, then, that is just fine with me."

Derek had bound his wrists again, but thankfully he used a cloth this time, so the sting won't be as bad. He also fetched the young prince more food and water for him to feast on. He would feed it to him personally and Scott could only comply. He did not want to believe that there was nothing more than ill-intentions behind this show of kindness, if one could even call it that. The nasty brute probably wanted to lull him under false pretences before forcing him in the middle of the night.

Still, he would be lying if he said that Derek wasn't as cruel and callous as the man said he would be. But then again, their days were mostly spent with him being tied against the post, waiting for Derek to return to his quarters to hand feed him strips of meat and grapes before the man washed himself up and went to bed. It was beginning to feel like a routine and he was getting incredibly bored.

One day, while Scott tried to busy himself with thoughts of Derek's death, a young blond man entered the chambers with a fresh set of cloths for Scott to wear. He had introduced himself as Isaac, one of Derek's cousins and his dearest friend.

"I come bearing gifts, my young captive," Isaac said cheerily, laying out the garments and untying his wrists. "Under Derek's orders."

Rubbing his wrists, Scott automatically responded with, "I do not want anything from that man. He is cruel and abusive."

Isaac just shrugged his shoulders. "Derek is a great man. He is a hero amongst our people."

Scott simply scoffed at him. "He is evil and I wish him the wrath of the gods."

But the young soldier chuckled and began to untie the bindings at Scott's ankles. "Yes, Derek does come off as very brutish at first, but he raised me and has looked after me since we were lads. He taught me how to use a sword."

"How to kill?" Scott said coldly.

"How to protect myself. He loves his people and his country. He would die for others."

"I find that hard to believe," Scott said snidely, "He seems very selfish and very rude."

Isaac laughed at him again. "Maybe that is what you show so much disdain for him. You don't know him like I do."

"I know enough," Scott shot back, "I know he would torture me and force me to lay with him and then slit my throat once he is done with me."

Isaac knitted his brows together, and he honestly looked a little like clueless pup with that look. "Derek is the greatest warrior in the world. No other has ever matched him." Isaac began to walk away. "If he was as cruel as you say he was, he would have already forced himself on you and then beaten you within an inch of your life, wait for you to recover and then repeat the process."

Scott didn't know how to respond to that and instead remained silent as Isaac exited the tent and came back with a large bucket of water, dumping it in a small tub before leaving to repeat the process. Scott watched him fill the tub before leaving completely to give him privacy while he stripped of his old, tattered garments into the new ones. He didn't bother trying to run away while had this opportunity, because there thousands of men out there would probably capture him within seconds.

Instead, he raked his eyes over the room, hoping to find something that could be useful to him. And soon, he spotted it: a simple rusty fork that was strewn against some old looking plates. Derek would probably never even miss such a small detail. Making sure that Isaac wasn't peeking in, he quickly got up, his legs a little wobbly from having been seated in the same position for so long, and snatched the fork and ran back to his place.

Just seconds later, Derek and Isaac returned and Scott almost squeaked in terror.

"I could've still been undressed!" he scolded.

Derek looked at Isaac for a split second before returning his attention to Scott and replying with that arrogant smile of his. "Then it is unfortunate that I missed such a pleasant sight."

The young prince scowled at the lewd grin the man gave him before resigning to his usual spot against the post. He watched as Derek and Isaac discussed plans for their next invasion before sending the young warrior off.

"I see you are wearing my gift," Derek said smugly. "Finest cloth from Dardanus, I'm told. Pillaged, of course, but still pretty fine."

"Monster," Scott said angrily, fighting back tears.

Derek just smirked at him and then proceeded to tie his binds again. Scott had hid the fork discreetly under his cloth below his lower back, where it would stay until the next time Derek would untie his binds for supper and then he would strike. He will bury the fork into his jugular and watch the man bleed to death.

Derek had begun to remove his armor, but he didn't say anything. Not his usual snark or arrogant retorts and it was jarringly uncharacteristic. Instead, he stripped of his undergarments, once again, shamelessly showing himself off like his body was carved by the gods themselves. He was such a barbarian.

"You know, Scott," he finally spoke. "Isaac has run me a bath. Your garments are new, so I think you should join me before you get them dirty."

Scott gulped. "I'm fine."

But Derek wasn't satisfied. With a soft snort, he walked over to Scott's spot and kneeled down. Scott was blushing madly at the sight of this man in such an exposed form. It was so vulgar and shameless and just disgusting. Derek leaned in close, face so close, he could inhale the short, nervous breaths coming from the frightened teen. "That was not a suggestion."

Scott's breath hitched when felt rough fingertips against his bare calves, snaking their way upward toward the hem of his skirt. "Y-you—Isaac said you wouldn't . . ."

"And I won't," Derek interrupted, his eyes burning holes in Scott's head. The look he gave him was so intense that Scott felt incredibly weak. Why was this man affecting him so much? Was this fear or was it something else?

Suddenly, his skirt was being lifted until his private parts were exposed and his face burned hot with humiliation. "Please, don't . . ."

Derek ignored him and continued his ministrations while staring at him with that smoldering look. Soon, his calloused hands were at Scott's buttocks, feeling the soft skin and kneading at the fullness. Scott whimpered, because the gods were forsaking him with impure thoughts. His body was betraying him in the most horrid of ways. His cock was beginning to swell slightly and he wondered what he had done to deserve such a miserable fate.

Having noticed the effect he had on the young prince, Derek stopped his illicit actions and pulled his hands away. He smirked once again at Scott as the boy began to realize what was in front of him. Derek waved the fork mockingly in front of his face and he looked completely defeated.

"You take me for a fool," Derek said smugly. "But I promise you that I am much more attune than you give me credit for."

Scott narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing.

"I noticed the missing fork immediately when I walked in," Derek finished.

Scott hung his head low, feeling foolish for thinking he could outsmart the man. The plan was sloppy to begin with, though. Even if he managed to slip the missing silverware past Derek's eye, it wasn't like he would have been fast enough to dig the fork into his neck. The man probably had quick reflexes.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Derek was undressing him completely. He shrieked as he begun to struggle against his binds, trying and failing to get away from the vile creep.

"No, no!"

Making sure his hands moved smoothly across Scott's bare chest and over his arms, Derek began to untie his wrists again before removing the rest of his garments. Soon, they were both naked and Scott feared that the man would finally force himself on him. He still had his purity, and he lamented that he would lose his innocence unwillingly to someone he did not love.

Finishing with Scott's binds, Derek stood back up and stretched his arm out for Scott take. But the boy shook his head, fearful.

"I've not lain with any man," Scott pleaded, "I-I-I . . . pl-please."

Derek just stared, still holding his hand out for him. "Take my hand."

Scott was beyond terrified. He couldn't read the expression on the man. There didn't seem to be any cruelty or malice behind his eyes, but he was well aware of what the man could do, and that was why he was hesitant.

"No."

Derek wasn't fazed. "Take my hand," he repeated. He didn't sound angry or annoyed, and Scott wasn't sure if that comforted or scared him.

Resigning himself to the situation, he took Derek's hand and stood up to his level. His legs were still a little weak but he was still able to stand on his own as he was led to the small tub that Isaac had been filling. Derek stepped in first before motioning Scott to join him where he had him nestled between his strong legs.

The bath, for the most part, was innocent enough. Derek held true to his promise of keeping him pure, but that didn't stop the man from scrubbing his hand over intimate parts of his body. Scott was trembling at the touch, unsure if it was from concern that Derek would take him right there or if he had truly begun to lose his mind and allowed himself to be touched in such a taboo way.

Derek scrubbed soapy water over his chest, brushing his fingers against Scott's nipples and making him gasp aloud.

The man chuckled knowingly. "It appears that you want to remain dirty during your bath, young slave."

Scott inhaled sharply. "I am not your slave."

Scott had overheard two guards talking amongst themselves several days later about Derek's victory over the Trojan prince, Danny. He also heard them saying that Derek had taken his cousin's body with him to have it hung up as a symbol of the Greek's impending victory over Troy. Scott was devastated to hear about such a tragic event.

Isaac had taken to visiting him regularly, so he wouldn't be bored during the times Derek was off murdering other innocents. He allowed himself to weep over Isaac's shoulder, thankful for the young warrior's comforting embrace. But he knew that this relationship shouldn't last because Isaac was in the same boat as Derek. Isaac may have appeared nicer than the rest of the warriors, but he was still aligned with malevolent people and that was just as bad as twisting the blade.

When Derek had returned to his quarters, to his young captive, Scott coldly rebuffed any of his advances or attempts at conversation.

"I take it something is on your mind?" Derek had said sarcastically.

"I do not wish to speak to you," Scott replied.

"You just did," Derek said amusingly.

Scott's lips trembled and for a split second, he almost allowed it to form into a smile. But he was supposed to hate this man. He had killed, not only innocent people, but people who were dear to him. He should never even think of entertaining the idea of being cordial to this person.

Scott swallowed lightly before turning to Derek with the most venomous look. "You are still the monster I always thought you were. A vile beast."

Derek sighed. He seemed like he was completely exhausted with Scott's attitude, but that was just too bad for him then. "Your cousin died a noble death. He died protecting his country. There is no greater an honorable death than that."

But Scott did not want to listen to him. He mourned the loss of his favorite cousin. Danny was a great man and for his body to be treated with such dishonor, it made Scott sick with bile.

"Leave me be," Scott demanded.

To his surprise, Derek had left him alone for a little while, before returning in the night and unbinding his hands. Looking at him curiously, Scott watched as Derek lied back against the animal fur and motioned for Scott to join him. Initially, he wanted to refuse, but he knew that if he did, it would mean more punishment for him, so he complied, but warned Derek that if he were to touch him anywhere, he would happily castrate him.

With yet another arrogant smirk, Derek wrapped his arm protectively around Scott and for once, he was able to get a good night's sleep.

Scott awoke at the break of dawn. He shifted in his sleep, but still when he felt something press against his lower back. His face flushed hotly with a blush as he recognized the man's cock poking him in the area just above his buttocks, and his face burned with humiliation. He tried move away, but every time he did, Derek would tighten his grip, pressing him closer against the long, thick shaft.

Scott whimpered as he continued to try and break free from Derek's arm, but to no avail. By now, Derek was breathing heavily and rutting against Scott like the shameless pervert that he was.

"Derek," Scott cried out helplessly, "Derek, stop!"

But Derek was too far gone in his dreams to listen. He continued his lascivious actions until the man had jerked suddenly and Scott was met with a warm, wet feeling against his skin, further cursing him to a shameful oblivion.

"D-Derek," Scott whimpered.

Derek must have finally awoke from his slumber because he pressed his lips against the back of Scott's neck, his breath hot against his skin. "I apologize greatly."

Scott sat up, still squicked out by the dampness against his back. Derek sat up until he was leveled with Scott. "I am gravely sorry for my actions."

The young teen just shook his head. "It is fine."

But Derek didn't look convinced, but agreed to drop the situation. He didn't bind Scott for the day. In fact, he didn't even return to his tent and Scott was left wondering if something happened to him.

Derek returned two days later. He had sent Isaac to his tent during those missing days to make sure that he was properly fed while he was away. Scott sat up from his spot in the bed chambers, studying Derek as the man routinely removed his armor, not bothering to look Scott in the eye.

"You were never planning to take me by force, were you?" Scott had asked suddenly. Derek stilled for a second, but then continued undressing. "Why haven't you?"

He didn't answer him and that frustrated Scott. "Answer me, Derek!"

Derek turned and looked at him with soulful eyes, and it was honestly the most sincere he had ever seen him. "It was never my intention."

"But you said . . ."

"I was not honest."

"But why?"

Derek looked away, as if he wasn't sure himself why he hadn't violated him when he had the chance. It wasn't as if he would get in trouble for such actions, because there were no laws for captives like Scott, so why had Derek restrained himself?

"Derek?"

Derek looked back at him. "You don't deserve such a fate."

Derek no longer bound Scott's wrists. That habit was long dead and Scott was grateful for it. As if to avoid another incident like the other night, Derek slept closer to the edge of the pelts, leaving Scott with most of the bed to sleep on.

News had broke of Isaac's death several days later and suddenly the mood was different. Derek reacted by drinking himself into a stupor and angrily lashing out at people around him, including Scott. Scott didn't want to worry Derek, so he let him be and continued to sleep on his side of the bed.

It wasn't until another few days later that Scott began to scoot closer to Derek's side, hoping that the man wouldn't be mad at disturbing his slumber. He had his back to the boy, so he lied snug against his back, feeling the warmth of the man and quickly falling asleep. Derek hadn't told him to move.

The next couple of days, Derek and Scott had begun to sleep together in each other's arms, completely nude. Instead of wrapping his arm around Scott, Derek let it hang loosely around his waist as Scott nuzzled into his strong chest, taking comfort in the beating heart.

"What are they working on?" Scott had asked as he heard the men outside building some kind of contraption.

"A wooden worse," Derek had replied. "We plan to invade Troy."

Scott's breath hitched in his throat. "Okay," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt like a traitor to his country. He just lied there and accepted everything. Accepted the fact that he was sleeping in the same bed as the man who would be the fall of his people.

"When do you attack?"

"When the horse is finished," Derek answered, "Three days."

"Three days til you go to war?"

The man nodded his head.

Scott began to think to himself about what that would mean. Three days may be the last he would see Derek. And if he were to die in war, where would that leave Scott?

Derek awoke to a weight pressing down against his legs and he opened his eyes to see Scott straddling him, staring thoughtfully into his eyes.

"What is this?"

Scott didn't answer immediately. He just stared for a few minutes before replying with, "I could kill you right now."

The warrior knitted his brows together as the boy continued his speech. "A part of me still wants to kill you. Get justice for my parents and my people."

"And the other part?"

"The other part is confusing me," the boy whispered. "I have these emotions that I am unable to understand, but I believe I've heard stories about it and I think I am in love with you."

Derek could feel the oxygen in his body leave him completely as sweat began to bead over his upper lip. "I think you are just confused."

"I think you are an arse," Scott said with smile. "A stubborn and arrogant brute. I should hate you, but I don't."

Derek blinked at him. "So what happens now?"

"I am told by my mother that I should save myself for someone I love."

Again, Derek felt like it was hard to breathe. He shook his head. "You do not love me, Scott. I am just your capturer. A man who enslaved you."

"That may be," Scott replied as he began to remove his garments, "But I am ninteen years old and I am very much in control of my actions and mind."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Derek's and the man returned eagerly. Their tongues battled each other for dominance. The young one was incredibly feisty and Derek might even say that he was a lot more fond of Scott than his other lovers.

"Are you sure?" Derek whispered between fervent, heated kisses.

Scott moaned softly, but just in case Derek did not get the big picture, he separated himself from Derek long enough to utter out a breathy "yes" before returning to their tryst. Scott tossed his clothes aside as he melted into the kiss. Derek was already nude and his member had engorged to its full size.

With one swift movement, Scott found himself lying against the pelts with Derek hovering over him, his rough hands exploring every part of Scott's beautiful body. Once they were done with their kissing, Derek did his best to prepare Scott for his length, which he lined up against his entrance and eased it in as slow and steady as he could. Scott hissed in pain and it never actually went away as Derek took him.

Minutes later, Derek gasped as he spilled his seed into Scott with the boy crying out himself a few seconds afterwards. And that was that, Scott no longer held his purity. He watched as Derek lied back beside him, staring up at the dirty tarp that was the roof of their quarters.

"I am sorry if I hurt you," Derek said between heaving breaths. "I wanted nothing more than your satisfaction."

"No, no," Scott replied quickly, "Your love-making was more than satisfactory."

Derek hummed happily as he turned to wrap an arm around Scott's waist.

"Tell me you love me, too," Scott whisper as he felt his eyes getting heavy.

Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead and sleepily replied with, "I very much love you, _slave_."

Scott laughed as he finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him, but not before muttering out, "I am not your slave."

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
